Doki Gakuren!
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: Being a girl who's been homeschooled her whole life is hard. So, when she finally get to go to a real high school, everything's not how she expect it to be at all! Love, drama, but mostly humor!
1. Doki! 1: Jerky Jocks!

"Hey, Ri-chan. Time to wake up and get your sleepy little butt out of bed."

A 20-year-old came into the room with a lopsidded smirk on his face, walking to the window of the room and opening the curtains. The big bump in the large bed groaned and shifted slightly, and soon a blonde head popped up out from under it. The girl squinted in the morning light and looked at the tall raven haired boy, then averted her eyes to the digital clock next to her bedside.

"Whaaaaa?" She asked as her brother came to sit next to her. She pulled the covers over her head and turned her back away from him. "Why did you wake me up? It's 6:50 in the morning. It's still really early, Raiden-Nii!"

"Because you have to help me get dressed today." Raiden said, poking his sister's comforter-covered head. She let out another moan and he smirked. "Oh, come on! I need your help with my hair, I don't know how to do it like you do."

"Oh, fine!" her muffled voice whined, and she sat up straight. She held her arms out to her brother like a little child. "Take me away."

Raiden smiled and pulled his little sister closer, turning his back. She rubbed her eyes and clung onto her brother's shoulders, and he gave her a piggy back ride to his room. He sat her down on his ever so messy bed and went into his bathroom, wetting his hair and turning on the boom box next to his large TV.

It was playing Justin Timberlake's 'Love Stoned'. She really didn't care for a lot American songs, so she ignored it to the best of ehr abilities. But since she liked music, she found herself listening to it.

Soon her brother came back out of the bathroom with dripping black hair. He already had his white business shirt and black slacks on. He took a seat on the ground while she took a seat on the side of the bed and started to brush his black hair.

"Why do you want me to do your hair again?" She asked, blowing a piece of her own hair out of her face.

"Because I have a huge board meeting, and I have to look my best." Raiden said, putting one finger up like a teacher.

_Teacher_…… "Hey, Onii-sama?" She asked, and he tilted his head up to see her. "Do you think I can go out while your out at work today?"

"Sure you can, Ri-chan!" Raiden said, smiling and looking straight ahead.

She blinked, she really didn't think that Raiden would let her go out alone while he's out doing what he does best, his job. She finished brushing his hair and turned his face around to looked and see if it was alright in the front. Her few friends at the last town they lived in told her that she brother both looked and acted like a Shoujo Manga hottie, though she would beg the differ.

He got up and walked to his coat rack, shrugging on his suit jacket and buttoning it up halfway. She pushed herself up off of the bed and stretched her arms up in the air, yawning once more and looking down at his alarm clock. It was already 7:20. She yawned again and followed Raiden downstairs, running a hand through her hair and walking him to the door.

"I'll be home by 7: 30 tonight." Raiden said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. He patted his jacket pockets, looking around for something until she pulled his car keys out from behind her back and put them in his hands. He smiled and patted her head, and she giggled and flushed a light pink. "Be a good girl while I'm gone, and don't cause any trouble while around the town. Alright? See you tonight, bye!"

She stood at the doorway and waved until his car was out of sight. Her smile faded from forced to relieved as she closed the door behind her. She walked into the living room and turned on the music channel, a nice jumpy son playing throughout the house.

She stood up and jogged back up the stairs, grabbing the railing and running up to her room. She trotted up to her closet and inside to the drawer, rustling and putting on random clothes. She soon trotted out of the walk-in closet and to the other side of her big room, to the tall mirror that leaned against the wall next to the night stand.

In the mirror stood a person with black boy shorts and a white ribbed tank top. Otherwise known as music loving 15-year-old Riku Cutisake. She had a baggy boys jacket and a pair of rundown boy all star converse. Despite her boy attire, her hair was long enough that it barely went past her elbows. Her eyes were big and the color of light yellow, as bright as her own blonde hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, moving from right to left.

She didn't really mind it when her brother would scold her for wearing boys clothes, she sort of liked it. Sure, some times it was fun to dress up in a dress or skirt every now and then, but it would never last. Plus, she felt more free in her baggy shorts and the overly baggy sleeves that hung over her hands. It's weird. But soon she would have to trade her favorite baggy clothes for other, not her style clothes.

"Do demo- Do Demo II!" Riku said to herself, shrugging and smiling at the image in the mirror.

She turned off the light before trotting out of her room and down the stairs, walking into the living room and shutting off the TV. The music that filled the house was completely quiet. She smiled to herself and ran to the door, looking at the time as she tried to look for the spare house keys, which should be by the phone.

"8:40 already?" She thought aloud, rubbing her eyes to see if she still had yucky stuff in her eyes that blurred her vision. It was true, it actually was already 8:40. "Man, really? I guess I took a little too long getting dressed...? Oh~ well!"

She grabbed the spare keys to the house from the untouched cigarette bowl by the door and walked out, closing the door behind her and standing in the porch for a bit.

The air outside was fresh and clean, and the sidewalk was wet due to the morning sprinklers. The green trees rustled in the soft wind and made a calm sound. She took a deep breath before strolling to the sidewalk and towards town, passing the two story houses of her neighborhood and towards the town.

Riku walked by the small preschool that was spaced between two houses and stopped. Kids that were too small to go to elementary school came towards the fence and waved at her, making a conversation with her. She loved talking to the little kids, but the teachers thought she was a no good delinquent because of her fasion sence. The same teachers stood at watch, watching to see if she was going to do something suspicions. She just waved goodbye and laughed and what one kid said, then continued on her way.

As soon as she was out of eye shot of the waving kids, she turned and looked ahead. She soon stuck her earphones in her ears and put her hands in her baggy sweater pockets, slightly rocking back and forth and strolling instead of walking. She had more than enough time to wander through town, get to where she wanted to go, and get back home before her brother does.

They finally moved to a town where buildings weren't like sky scrapers and honking like crazy, trying to get to work in time. You can go walking alone without some pervert trying to pick you up on the street. That was also another reason why Riku dressed in boy clothes, because no one messed with short boys in large, baggy clothes! Well, not at the last three cities. She needed to get out of the habit, since people here were kind of nicer than the other ones.

She looked at her watch, 9:33. It was way too early for her to go where she wanted to go.

So she went to a little Cake Shoppe that serves little expensive cakes. They were a little too expensive, but it was all worth it at the end. The cakes were as good as they were sparkly and frilly. And they were _really _frilly. Then she strolled to a bookstore and coffee shop. She borrowed a couple of books and went outside the library to sip hot chocolate under the huge sun umbrella, her legs crossed under the table.

And, inevitably, she fell asleep with her head rested in a open book and hands on the table. She looked more like a sleepy child than a worn out teenager.

She woke up with a poke on the back.

Riku yawned, waving it with her hand and rubbing her eye. She looked up to see a police officer, his beating stick in his hand. She instantly straightened up, the thousand of books that were piled up on the table, startling both her and the officer.

She fixed her hat so her hair wouldn't fall out and looked up at the officer, smiling like a cheeky child. "Yes, sir?"

"You've been asleep here for awhile." He informed, raising a eyebrow. "With so many books, it looks like you were studying. Why aren't you in school, like other kids your age are? Did you skip school, play hooky?"

"N-No, sir!" Riku said, shaking her head. "I guess I just fell asleep with all the words and stuff! Silly me! Man, I should get going, back to school! Hehe-"

"School's already over, son." The officer said, sighing. "It's already 4:00. And, if you cam here during lunch, why don't you have a school uniform on- Hey!"

"Gotta go!"

Riku grabbed her messenger bag and dashed past the police man, leaving him to eat her dust as she sprinted away. She didn't do anything wrong, so he wouldn't chase after her. Plus, being the most stereotypical cop she had ever seen, he looked like he had five too many donuts in his life time. So he couldn't possibly out run her! Well, unless his big gut was just a decoy and he was physicaly fit underneath. Or even if he tried hard enough. But that wasn't the truth, and he didn't chase after her.

_Close one! _She thought, smiling to herself and skidding to a stop. She then shifted from a throat-drying three-mile dash to a small stroll.

She continued to smile and started to whistle to herself, lucky that her MP3 didn't die on her while she was taking her little nap. It still had some power left. It was playing some kind of Music Box melody, something she didn't recognize putting in it. She shrugged to herself. She had thousands of songs in her MP3, how could she possibly remember every single one of them? And besides, she was begining to like the melody to it.

"Whelp~!" She stretched her arms up in the air and put them behind her head, looking up at the sky with thought. She clasped her hands together and rested them in front of her, smiling to herself. "Time to go to school~!"

-:-

"Whoa." Was all she could say.

Riku looked up at the huge looking school building.

It looked exactly like she read in books. It was plain white, with three stories and a railing along the side of the roof. Kids were probably allowed to go up there on breaks and lunch, so that's why it probably had a railing. The grass was a wonderful green, and the tree's shook when they were pushed by the wind. And walking around to the back of the school, there was a small grass hill and concrete stairs that went up the small bump in the earth called a hill. In the distance there was also a small garden filled with different kinds of flowers and a little walkway that was lined with vines.

This school was called Akihiko Gakuren High School.

Riku blushed, inwardly squealing in happiness. She couldn't help it, she was just so excited to be in the precense of a huge school like this! Plus, no one was around to be all _'Who are you?' _and '_Why are you here?" _to her_._

She plopped down on the smal grass hill and watched the blue sky for awhile, smiling and dreaming of a school life.

Sadly, she didn't go to public school nor a private school. She had been home schooled by the computer nearly her whole life.

Her brother Raiden was a important person in a huge company, the name of the company always slipped Riku's mind. Raiden, being the smart person he ways, soon climbed from a measly little pawn of the company he soon climbed to a bishop, or something like that. Everywhere he went, that fraction of the company grew stronger and stronger. Thus, he began the nomadic life, dragging his little sister around.

Sure, she didn't have much friends. Sure, she could have stayed with her mother and father, but they didn't really cared about her much anymore. They took up Raiden's offer to take her with him in a swift second, without any hesitation at all. Maybe because she didn't act like the frilly little daughter they tried to adopt? But, they were stuck with adopting her, a girl who grew less and less frilly and cute as she grew.

But, on the bright side, she had seen so many towns that were all different own there own ways. Some were bight, big, and loud and some were quiet but equally as bright and big. She got to see all kinds of different people and how they dressed and talked. She also admired different schools, committing each one to memory.

"Well, well, well!" Riku opened her eyes and shot straight up, looking at the person who was talking. A couple of football players were standing at the foot of the low hill, all having a smirk on their faces as their leader continued to talk. "A geek decided to stay a little too long in our hangout, huh?"

_Geek!? _Riku asked herself, wanting to glare. _I'm not a geek! Why I aught'a-! _She stopped her own thoughts before they got way too out of hand. She knew she shouldn't cause any trouble, her brother would be furious at her if he found out and probably ground her from going anywhere.

She scrambled up to her feet and grabbed for her messenger bag, backing away only to back up to a guys chest. She gasped and turned to the football player and backed away from him, and soon she was in a circle of tall, muscular Seniors.

"Look at'em, clutchin onto that bag of his!" One smirked, pulling the bag out of Riku's hands and zipping it open. She gasped as he dumped out every single thing in it, a couple of boys breaking the pencils and kicking the notebooks that held her writing of the towns she was in.

"What a loser!"

"H-Hey, stop it!" Riku said, pushing the guy who dropped her stuff. "St-Stop it!"

The leader took a step back, surprised that she even pushed him. She gasped and covered her mouth, surprised that slipped out of her mouth while the other boys started to go _'Ooooooh!'_s.

_Crap! _She thought, sweat dropping. _I'm gonna die now!_

The leader growled and kicked her in the back of the leg, making her fall to her knee's and wince in pain. She looked up at him while he smirked own at her, happy with his sudden dominance again.

"Aw, look at him! He looks like he's gonna cry! Poor baby!!!"

"Did you hear how he talked?" One asked. "He should man up!"

"Yeah!" another one chimed in.

Some laughed and nodded along, then started to talk an whisper all at once about something Riku couldn't comprehend. The leader, probably the stereotypical overly popular Quarterback, smirked and nodded in agreement to the proclamation.

He snapped, and Riku blinked in total confusion. Someone yanked her earphones right out of her ears and stole it from her, plugging it onto his own ears and listening to it. She was happy they didn't still her hat, which continued to hold her hair concealed in. The Quarterback clutched the neck of her jacket and pulled her up to her knees to face him, and she gulped loudly.

"I'll teach out not to mess with the king of this school, geek!" He muttered, then raised a fist to punch.

She leaned back slightly, gripping her hat onto her head while closing her eyes and waiting for a pig punch that would knock her lights out. She imagined it would be just like she read in the books. It will hurt, a lot! So she waited for the pain. And waited, and waited. She didn't feel a thing.

_Eh? _She opened one eye, _What the heck?_

Standing in front of her was a girl in a uniform, probably a student of this high school. She had a light blue plaid skirt and plain white shirt, and she had short blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders. Riku could see her from the side, she had blue eyes and white clips in her bangs.

And she looked pissed as she looked down at the guy. He was crumpled on the ground, his hands between his legs with his face scrunched up in sever-looking pain.

"What the hell is your guys' problem!?" She yelled, poking the leader's chest. She glared. "How dare you pick on a guy that you know won't hit back. Do you have such a small dick you just go around and pick a fight with a poor random guy?! You're ruining the rep of out school! I should beat your ass's right now! Go home and play with yourself, you bastards!"

The football players growled and practically ran away, dragging the wincing guy away as well. The girl turned back to Riku, who was staring up at her with sparkling gold eyes that admired the yankii-talking girl.

_Wow, she told those guys off and sent them running!_ Riku couldn't help but think, _Woooow! She's just so……__**COOL**__!_

"Need help?" The girl asked, smiling and giving her a helping hand up. Riku blinked and blushed a light red, then nodded and gripped her hand. The girl dusted off Riku's shoulders and huffed, looking over her shoulder towards the direction where the guys left off to. "Really, those guys are total dick wads. Picking on a frail guy like you, what a shame! I should beat there asses, they need to be taught a lesson not to pick on little guys like you!"

_So she really thinks I'm a guy too? _Riku asked, sighing inwardly. She reached up to touch her hat, which was still attached to her head. And her hair was still up in her hat too._ I guess people really buy into this._

"Anyway!" Riku opened her eyes to see the girl hold out her hand and smile. She had a nice face, unlike that hostile one she gave those seniors. "I'm Rin! Rin Kagamine! It's nice to meet you~!"

_Kagamine… _Riku thought, shaking Rin's hand and returning the smile with her own small one. _How come I've heard of that name before? Oh well!_

"Need help picking all of this stuff up?" Rin asked, putting her hands on her hips. Riku nodded and they both knelt down to pick up her scattered papers and pencils. Rin giggled a little, "So, what school do you go to? I know for sure you don't go here."

"Actually, I'm home schooled." Riku admitted, stuffing some broken pencils in the bag and sweat dropping.

"No wonder!" Rin said, laughing.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked, raising a eyebrow as Rin gave her the stuff she picked up.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing!" Rin said, waving her hand and smiling with her canine tooth like a cat. She and Riku continued sitting on the ground and ook at each other, both not wanting to go they're own ways just yet. "I'm sorry you had to see me tell those gusy off. It must've been such a bad thing, seeing me like that! Oh, I'm not like that, really- Wait. So, why are you here? I know you don't go to this school."

"Oh, just because I wanted to hang out here for awhile!" Riku said, giggling and putting a finger on her head in a cute gesture. "I wanted to see-" She then let out a _'Gak!'_, she forgot she was in her boy role! She sweat dropped and looked at Rin, who was staring at her disbelief. Then Rin just giggled and patted Riku on the shoulder.

"You know, you'll be absolutely adorable if you were a girl!" Rin admitted, giving Riku a friendly push on the shoulder with her knuckles. "Nevermind that. So, are you coming back here again tomorrow?"

"Probably not." Riku lied, shrugging and frowning slightly. "I mean, those guys back there kinda scare me."

"Oh, come on! You gotta man up!" Rin said, bonking Riku on the head slightly with her fist. Riku let out a 'Ow!' and held her hat while Rin just smiled, her canine tooth showing like a cat. "Fine, how about this. I'm always helping out with the music room after school, so I'm here pretty late. So when you come here you can just go up to my classroom and I'll be your bodyguard? Plus, you can meet some friends."

"Really?" Riku asked, tilting her head to the side. "But.....What about the others in the school? You sure it wouldn't cause you any trouble at all if I came here?? Plus, what about those guys? Willthey pick on you at school"

"Oh course not!" Rin said, patting Riku's baseball cap on the top of her head. "They're total sissies when it comes to having arguments witih girls. They won't bother me at all. And besides, hanging out after school is what friends do, silly!"

_Friends? Really....Cool! _Riku thought, closing her eyes and smiling. Rin pulled herself up from the grass and grabbed Riku's hands, helping her up to her feet as well. She shook Riku's hand, smiling and the ending result was Riku smiling back. The girl's gold eyes wandered to her watch and she gasped, nearly falling as she did.

Rin was on full alert. "What? What?! Are those jerks back!?"

"No! I have to get home before Onii-sama get's home from work!" Riku said, flailing the one baggy-sleeved arm that didn't have her watch on. She picked up her messenger bag and started to dash down the small hill, leaving Rin up on the top and behind.

"Wait!" Rin called back, but Riku knew she was staying at her own spot. "What's your name?!"

"My name's Riku!" Riku called, waving over her shoulder. "See ya later, Rin-san!"

_Oh, I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late~!!! . _Riku thought, panicking as she ran al the way to her neighborhood. _Oh dear God, please don't let me be late! I have to meet someone tomorow~!!!_

-:-

"Made it!" Riku huffed, sweating like she had run a marathon. She was kind of scratched up, some from that scene where those jerks roughed her up a bit and some from running the way home. She, unlike her brother, was very clumsy, so she sometimes fell and tripped on air while she was running.

Riku took off her hat and threw it on the love seat. She stripped off her sweater and hat, leaving her in a small white ribbed tank and black baggy shorts. She ran a hand through her hair to get rid of hat hair and plopped on the couch, letting out a huge sigh of relief. She layed down and curling up on her side, her hands near her face and knee's near her chest as she began to close her eyes.

"Right on time……" She let out another sigh, cherishing the quiet that was a total change from the yelling. "Peace and quie-"

"RI-CHAN, I'M HOME~!"

Riku sweat dropped, "Too late."

Raiden popped into the living room with grocery bags in his hand. "Guess what we're having for dinner tonight? Juicy steak, baked potatoes, and salad with bacon bits and crutons!!!!"

"Really!?" Riku asked, sitting up straight with her eyes sparkling. She got up and walked into his waiting arms. She looked up at him. "That's awsome, Onii-sama!!"

She got up from the couch and went to go help her brother with the groceries, taking most of the bags while he took one and shrugged off his own jacket. He rolled up his long sleeves and smiled at his little sister, who smiled back, turned the TV on the music channel and they were ready to make their dinner.

Riku was in charge of the potatoes and salad while Raiden cooked the steaks outside on the patio. Once in a while Riku would go in the backyard with Raiden and they would talk and laugh. As soon as Raiden knew the steaks were done Riku took out the potatoes from the microwave with her bare hands, then started to juggle them ungracefully to make sure she didn't burn her hands.

And soon they were at the table, eating like they hadn't eaten in three days. But, hey! Riku had run more today than she would every in a entire week, and Raiden was hungry from a long day at the office, working his brain to the bone and recieving flirtatious stares from his co-workers.

Riku was biting and chewing into the medium rare steak like a puppy would a chew toy, stabbing it and trying to take it apart so she could bite it. Her face flushed in frustration as she fought the urge to grab the juicy steak with both of her hands and swallow it whole. Raiden, being the strong but lean guy he was, could easily take his steak apart and eat it, which frustrated Riku even more.

But, halfway finished with his diner, he stopped eating an just stared at her. He had his elbows on the table and long fingers intertwined. She blinked and dropped her steak on her juice-covered plate, nearly splatering the brownish juice everywhere.

"Ano?" Riku asked, blinking up at her brother. "What's wrong, Onii-sama? Is there something on my face?! Anyway, you should hurry up and eat, before your steak and potatoes gets all cold and yucky."

"I should say the same thing for you." Raiden said, smirking.

"Hey!!" Riku pouted, glaring and pointing at him with a flick of the wrist and a fork in her hand. She started to stab her fork into the steak and chew it like a angry puppy again, fuming.

"I was wondering…" Raiden started, and Riku looked up from chewing her steak again. Red eyes looked straight into gold ones as the younger girl took a swing of her orange juice. "How would you like to go to school? A really high school, for once?"

Riku nearly spit out her orange juice and fell out of her chair. She looked up at her brother in disbelief, smiling like crazy. "REALLY!?"

Raiden smiled. "Yep. I called and asked my new boss right when I got to work. He said he's not going to let me into the hands of another section any time soon. So, you can finally go to school and be a real high schooler. Isn't that great, Ri-chan?"

Riku ran past the table and sprung up to her brother, hugging him around the neck and sitting on his lap. Her baseball hat fell off of her head and her hair turned long again as she rubbed his head against hers, smiling like a little puppy. You could almost see pointy dog ears and a tail wagging on her. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, brother~!!!!!!"

_I get to go to high school! _She thought. She kept her eyes closed as she continued to squeeze Raiden, a cute smile plastered over her face. She opened her eyes and had a confused expression on her face.

_Question is……What high school am I gonna go to?_

-:-

**There we go! Let's get this over wiht. I do not own the Vocaloids, only my own characters. I'll like to give half of the credit to my friend, SaphireArella, for giving me such a great story!**

**Anyway~ Next chapter will be the eventful one, so please continue to read. And probably review? please?! **

**I will see you all next time!**

**~Serine!**


	2. Doki! 2: New Day with Rin!

_Just a dream…_

_I knew it……That was all just a dream…._

"Ri-chan……Hey, Ri-chan!"

"Ugh……"

"Wake up."

Riku opened one eye and instantly squinted in the light. Her brother was standing there, his fists on his hips while he waited for her to get up. She let out a long yawn and pulled the covers over her head, turning her back to the window and her brother. She didn't want to wake up yet. She was having such a wonderful dream, and her brother just had to ruin it with his light and

She looked peeked up out of the large comforter and looked up at her nightstand. "Is it 5...or 6?" She murmured, her voice muffled. She closed her eyes once more. "I'm still so sleepy……"

"Oh, come on!" Raiden said, sighing and hanging his head a little. "Don't be a lazy ass, Ri."

"No…" Riku whined, rubbing her eyes.

He walked to Riku and pulled her up to a sit, her not struggling to go back into the bed. He pulled her legs over the side of her bed and put her on her feet. Just by standing up got Riku awake enough to know what was going on. She wiggled her toes against her carpet before putting her hands on Raiden's back and started to push him out.

"I can get into my own clothes without you following me around, Onii-sama." She said, waving off a yawn before slamming her door on Raiden's face.

She walked towards the window and closed the curtains shut, turning on her lights and fan overhead. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to wake herself up completely but not succeeding. Then her alarm clock ran out in her ear and she jumped three feet in the air, so it was alright. She took a breath to calm her head and clicked on the 'Off' button, glaring at it. She turned on her heel and headed towards the bathroom.

She touched the Stereo button before walking into her room, and a song started to play. It was a song from the J-Pop rap group, Heartsdale. Riku absolutely loved their songs, because you can easily sing to them. Plus, they have a song that each girl would love to sing too.

_"Wanna know docchi ga konomi?_  
_Taipu oshiete!_  
_I'm the cute imouto-kei kyara mezashite_  
_Uwamedzukai de mitsumechau boy_  
_Kono waza hitsuyou kamashichau- _AH!"

She heard a knock over the music and poked her head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth and a hairbrush perched in her blonde hair. She let out a confused grunt as Raiden walked in, his business suit on once more and a bag in his hand.

"Here," Raiden said, throwing the bag over to her. The toothbrush nearly fell out of her mouth as she tried to catch it, and she did. "Put this on and meet me downstairs. And hurry, I don't have all morning. And neither do you!"

She looked down at the bag and then back at her brother's retreating back. She pouted when Raiden closed the door, and she looked down at the bag again. She let out a sigh, setting it on her desk and changing out of her clothes.

Once she was in her bra and shorts, she walked to the bag sitting on the desk and peeked in.

"Alright. Now let's see what I have to put on."

-:-

Raiden tapped his foot against the wood floor as he waited for his little sister to come down, looking at his watch several times. He had his coat draped over his arm and his keys in hand. He was totally ready to go.

His face grew worried as he walked up to the front of the stairs, ready to go up. "Ri-chan, are you done yet?!"

"Yeah, I'm done." Riku called from her room, looking at the thing she wore once more in the reflection of the mirror.

She was wearing a blue skirt with thin white strips crossing each other. She had on a white short sleeved shirt and a tan v-neck sweater with sleeves that barely touched the ends over her shoulders. She had on a blue tie as well, and socks that touched a little higher from her knee's. She had on the regular brown shoes as well. She tilted her head, her bangs falling over her face slightly. The uniform reminded her of something.

_But what is it……?_

"RIKU S. CUTISAKE!" Raiden yelled up the stairs, calling Riku by her full name. She nearly jumped out of her shoes when she heard him yell. Raiden never yelled, unless he was getting mad. "We're gonna be late! Get your butt down here right _**now**_!"

"I'm coming!" Riku said, running to the stereo and shutting it off before throwing her pajama's into her laundry basket.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" She repeated over and over, sweat dropping. Raiden must've been really cranky to yell at her. She switched off her light and ran down the stairs, so fast she stumbled a couple of times but not so much that she fell. Raiden pulled his hands out of his pockets and put his hands under her arms, swinging her from the middle of the steps to beside him an then over his shoulder.

Riku flushed a light pink and started to kick her feet, while Raiden grabbed his jacket off of the stair railing and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Raiden opened the passenger seat door and plopped Riku in, receiving a "HEY!" before slamming that door and running over to the driver's seat. And soon he was speeding towards down the road, Riku clutching onto her seatbelt and nearly crying.

"Why in the heck are you going so fast?!!!" Riku yelled, whirling her head over to her brother.

"We're gonna be late!" Raiden said, shoving his watch towards her face. "SEE?! It's already 7:50!!!"

Riku caught his wrist before it could make contact to her face and looked at it. She sweat dropped and lowered Raiden's wrist, looking at the digital clock that was connected to the radio. She sweat dropped.

"Um…Onii-sama?"

"WHAT!?"

"When was the last time you rewound your watch?" Riku asked.

"Why?!" His watch said 7:50, while the right time was actually 6:30. Riku put her head back and closed her eyes in exhaustion as Raiden sweat dropped and slowed his car down a lot. He smiled over at his little sister apologetically, then said, "How about we stop for donuts and orange juice before we go to your school?"

"We better…"

-:-

"Whelp, here we are, Ri-chan!" Raiden said, walking to the passenger side door and opening it.

Riku stepped out of the car and looked up to see the familiar gates a certain distance away. She blinked, and her throat felt dry. Raiden leaned into the back seat and got out her book bag, getting out of the car and standing up straight as he handed it to her.

She continued to stare at the chatting girls who had the same uniform as her and the chuckling boys who had the boy version of the uniform walk into the gates.

She also noticed that some of the girls were really showy, with their skirts a little too short for their own good. And that group of girls had a smaller group of boys following them, a smirk on there faces. Riku wondered what they were thinking.

Raiden rustled Riku's hair and she looked back up at him, he kissed her forehead and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, I know this is your first day in this school." Raiden said, leaning down and resting his hands on his knee's so they were the same height. "Well, this is your first day even going to school. _Ever-"_

Riku clutched her bag to her chest, blushing a light pink again, "Onii-sama, y-your not helping!"

"Your right." Raiden said, sweat dropping. He put a hand on her head and gave her a smile, to relieve her. "You might be bullied and kinda little lonely for the first couple of days, with being the fresh meat and all. But I promise you, everything will get better sooner or later. Just keep you chin up, and don't let anybody get you down. Since today is a half day, I'll be waiting here to pick you up. So come straight here after school, alright?"

Riku pouted slightly and nodded, and he kissed her forehead once more. She looked back up at him as he fixed her bangs and shooed her away, advising her to go to the office to get her class schedule before she finds herself lost. She nodded and walked towards the gates, her head down slightly as she walked. She made no eye contact with people, though she wanted to.

Soon she found what she was looking for, the office. It want's hard to miss, since it had a big Office plaque right next to the door. She walked in, pulling her head up to see about two students walking around with papers and a woman sitting on the front desk.

The woman was a unnatural redhead, and looked like the type of lady that spent all of her time reading romance books and not having a romance for herself. But she looked nice, so Riku wasn't as scared as she thought she would be.

She gathered all her guts and walked towards her. The woman looked up past her red rimmed glasses.

"And who are you?" The woman asked, taking off her glasses and resting them on the desk.

"A-Ano…" Riku said, all of her courage gone. This lady sure didn't sound nice. She sounded annoyed, like it was the blonde girls' fault that she had this job, the job she hated soooo much. Riku gathered what was left of her courage and said, "I'm new, and I don't have my classes yet. I came here to get my schedule, if that's okay."

"Oh yes!" The redhead was instantly glad to see Riku. She stood up and started to go through the pile of papers on the top of the desk. "Your Raiden's little sister, are you not? You have a fine man as your big brother, don't you now? Nice guy. Very nice guy. Is he single?"

_Great. _Riku thought, sweat dropping. _A old lady likes my Onii-sama. Onii-sama, you went a little too far with the flirting. _=(

"Heheheh." Riku laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. She gave the woman a apologetic smile as she said, "I-I think he already has a girlfriend. Sorry."

"Oh, what a pity!" The bell rung as the secretary said this, giving Riku a really fake smile. She handed Riku a couple of papers and set one on the desk. It was blank with only seven lines on it. "You have to get your teachers to sign this and bring it back her to me after school. You can do that, can you?"

"Yes." Riku said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the secretary. _It's not like I'm 8 or something._

The lady then pulled out another paper which Riku recognized easily. It was a map of the school and it's hallways, and some hallways were highlighted with 6 equally as bright colors. The secretary pointed down to a pink lines. "This is your first class. You should hurry and get to it, the class has already started."

"Alright." Riku said, nodding and taking the papers. She walked out by herself, looking down at the map as she weaved through the taller, wandering students. She sweat dropped. "Man, this school has a lot of back way hallways. It must be really old……Oh man!"

I'm gonna be late! Riku thought to herself, sweat dropping as she busted out into a light sprint. No one was in the hallways anymore, so she didn't have to walk all graceful as her brother might have wanted her to. She followed the bright yellow route that was highlighted, looking around to see if she was going the right way or not.

She soon found her way to her first class, room 314. Weird, how the numbers of the classes were. There was no one's our 10's, it was just 100's through whatever. Riku always wondered why it was like that.

_But that's beside the point!_ Riku thought, clutching her hands in front of her and shaking her head wildly. She flushed a light pink and ran a hand from her bangs own to the tip of her hair, which took awhile, and took a deep breath in and held it.

_Okay, Ri-chan! You can do this, just clear your mind and walk in like you've been to a school before! _She blinked, and then panicked. _Oooh, I can't do this! But I have to! _

"Oooh……" She moaned once more, before shaking her head once more and walking into the classroom.

Everyone was chatting up a storm, all their backs turned away from the front of the class. The teacher was a male, with shaggy brown hair and eyes with a grey suit and cool looking glasses. His feet were kicked up, and he was reading some kind of novel that was covered by this hand.

Riku sweat dropped and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could, but the teacher heard it and looked up. He had this interested look in his eyes while he got up from his chair and walked over to her.

"And who might you be?" He asked, leaning down to almost a low bow so they could be face to face. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Um…Yeah." She said, leaning back slightly while blushing slightly and handed him the paper the Secretary told her to give him. "The lady in the office told me to give this to you before doing anything else. So can you sign it?"

"Sure can do!" He said, closing his eyes and smiling a cheeky smile. He swiped the paper out of Riku's hand and took a pin out of his pocket. "Can you turn around so I can sign it?"

Riku blinked and after a second, nodded. She turned her back to him and he leaned over, pressing the paper on her back and signing it. She turned around and he handed her the paper, then took a step in front of her. From her view behind him, she saw the teacher put his hands on his hips and let his shoulders slump with a sigh.

"HEY!" He yelled, it was so unexpected that Riku nearly jumped three feet off the ground. But everyone stopped talking, and once she looked through the small space between the teacher's elbow and side, she saw that they were sitting at their seats. The teacher sighed. "What am I gonna do with the lot of you?! Anyway, we have a new student, so you better be nice to her or else!"

The room was filled with the yells of 'Alright!' and 'Okay!'

"Where is she?!" Someone's voice called after the other's died down.

"She's already here." The teacher stepped out of the way and Riku was the center of attention. She flushed a light pink and looked over at the teacher, who strolled behind her and smiled at his students. "Like I said, be nice to her. Why don't you introduce yourself, girly? Oh! And before I forget to tell you, I'm Mr. Kishimoto. But you can call me Mamoru-sensei."

Riku blinked slightly and nodded, then turned to the rest of the students. She scanned every single one of their faces before smiling and bowing her head slightly.

"As you can tell, I'm new at this school." She said, not knowing how to introduce herself. "I'm 14 years old, if you can't tell, and I'm really hoping that I can get along with everybody!"

"Alright," Mamoru had said, now back in his kick-back position on his desk. His eyes didn't move from his book as he turned a page. "Now, does anyone want to volunteer to take….Erm, what's your name again?"

"Oh! I didn't say my name, huh?!" Riku asked, flushing a deep red while some people laughed. She ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes and smiled slightly, "Sorry about that! M-My name's Riku Cutisake."

"Isn't Riku a boy name?" Someone asked, raising their hand.

Riku twitched and sweat dropped, but kept her smile on her face. "Uh…Yeah, it is. But that's the name I was given, so I really don't care that much."

"Okay~" Mamoru said, his eyebrows up in interest. "Well, like I said. Does anyone want to show Riku-chan around school-"

_**BAM! Scuff!**_

The noise of the chair scrapping the floor echoed through the room, and Riku opened her eyes. There was only one person who could have done it, and she recognized that one person. RIN-SAN! She thought, blinking in confusion. She smiled inwardly. So it wasn't a dream after all!

Rin had the hand that wasn't spread on her desk spread up in the air, waving slightly so she could have more attention than the rest. "I have a empty seat next to me, Mamoru-sensei! And I'll show Riku-chan around the school, too! I'll do it for free!"

"Fine, fine, Rin-chan." Mamoru said, smirking and rolling his eyes. He looked at Riku and waved his hand. "Go sit next to that overly excited girl over there. Get acquainted, do whatever teenage girls do. I do not care."

Riku nodded and flushed a light pink, trotting down the small walkway and to Rin. Everyone went back to sitting on their desks and chatted away, leaving the two blonde's staring at each other. Riku was looking down at her feet, twisting the tip of her foot behind the other as a childish way to show nervousness.

"You're Riku-kun, aren't you?" Rin asked, and Riku looked up.

"Erm…I can explain?" Riku said, it sounded more like a question than anything else.

Rin just stared at her with a frown on her face, and Riku sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head. Oh no, what if Rin thought she deceived her? And that she doesn't want to be friends? Riku would've hated

"SO KAWAAAAAIII!"

"EH?" Riku was nearly knocked off of her feet. Rin had pounced on her, jumping up and glomping her around the neck. The long haired girl blinked in surprise and blushed in embarrassment as Rin pulled her head up and started to rub her head against Riku's, like Riku was some sort of cat. "I knew you were a girl! I just knew it! You were too cute to be a boy!"

"Really?" Riku asked, tilting her head to the side. "I-"

The bell rung before she could say anything else. They both looked up and saw that the kids were walking out of the classroom. So they picked up their stuff and headed out too. In the crowded hallways, Rin grabbed the papers Riku held in one hand and looked at them. Riku tried to grab them back but Rin just leaned away until they were out of the small girls' reach. Rin looked over the papers and soon held them out in Riku's face, a cheeky smile on her face.

"You have all of your classes with me, Riku-chan! Isn't that awesome?"

"Oh, really?" Riku asked, tilting her head to the side as she studied the paper in front of her. She then returned the smile. "I guess we do, Kagamine-san! I'm so happy!"

Rin hugged Riku's arm and agreed, giggling and leading her to their next class. She ushered the new girl to the teacher, who signed the slip and let the girls sit next to each other. They were to do a crossword puzzle, since today was a short day and didn't leave enough time to learn anything. So, Riku decided to strike up a random conversation.

"So…"

"Hm?" Rin asked, looking up ahead to Riku.

"You knew I was a girl when you first saved me?" Riku asked. It was the only thing on her mind, other than the fact those football players might've recognize her and bully here her too.

"Yep!" Rin said, nodding and smiling. She had a cat like smile, her canine poked out slightly. She hugged Riku again. "Once I thought about it a little more, I realized that you were just too frail and your voice was feminine! Sorry about pouncing on you. I'm just so stoked that we're going to the same school. Hey, can I call you Ri-chan?!?"

"Y-Yeah, it's alright!" Riku waved one hand and laughed slightly. "Everyone who's ever met me has eventually called me that! So don't worry about it, Kagamine-san!"

"Fine, and don't call me Kagamine-san!" Rin said, poking Riku on the cheek with a mechanical pencil. "It's Rin, got it? Kagamine-san is my older sis, an it makes me feel old when people call me that. Bleh!"

Riku laughed and nodded in agreement, and then they both started to plan out what the rest of the half school day was going to turn out. It was a silly game, what they were saying and playing.

Rin would say 'When we get to English…' and then Riku would say 'We'll see three leprechauns!' 'And they'll give us gold!'

They played this game all throughout the day until it was 12:30, thus the school bell rung and school was over for the day. Riku had gotten that slip signed and was happy to get away from that creepy Secretary who had a crush on her brother. She still thought it was kind of nasty.

Riku walked alongside Rin, clutching her schoolbag in front of her while Rin held hers on the back of her head, looking like a coolest girl of them all as they walked. Soon they were out of the school gate and

"So, where are ya gonna go?" Rin asked, putting the back of her hands on her hips. "Are you gonna walk home? Or do you wanna come with me, even if it's only for a bit? I'm gonna meet up with my friends and I really want them to meet you~!"

Riku really wanted to follow Rin, because she wanted to see what kind of friends Rin had. Probably really cool friends. But she promised her brother she would meet him so they could drive home together. And Riku didn't have a cell phone, so she couldn't tell her brother she want's a change of plans.

"Sorry, Rin-san!" Riku said, heading the opposite way of the sidewalk. She waved over her shoulder and smiled. "I promised I was gonna go straight home after school! But I'll see you tomorrow, promise! Bye!!"

Rin smiled and waved back, and they both went their own ways.

Riku started to jog down the sidewalk, dodging the student's who were walking way too slow. She turned the corner to see her brother waiting there. He was leaned up against the hood of the car, his jacket off and his hands in his pockets. The girl was happy no one was around yet, because if girls saw him it'll be just the same as the Secretary, which would suck. So she ran to her brother, waving her hand with a smile on her face.

"Your early, Ri-chan!" Raiden greeted, giving her a hug with one of his arms. "I didn't expect you to come walking around until 12:40."

"Whatever!" Riku said, pouting and rolling her eyes. "I'm hungry, can we go to a Shoppe and get something to eat? Or, even better, can we order pizza?" She opened the car door and threw her bag in the back seat, then sat down on her own seat and closed her door.

Raiden came around to his side and started the car, looking over to Riku and smirking. "Whatever you want, my little High schooler!"

Riku rolled her eyes again, but smiled and laughed along with her brother. She really liked the school so far. Sure, some looked at her funny, but she had Rin to talk to and be around. So she didn't really care if she was bullied. Riku also didn't want to tell Raiden about Rin. Because if she did, Raiden would demand to meet her and would embarrass Riku to death. But she did give Raiden the hint that she had a new friend.

She just hoped she can make more friends as her school year goes by.

-:-

"Have good day at school, Ri-chan!" Raiden called, waving out of his car window before driving of.

Riku waved back and continued to wave until her brother was out of sight. Her hand fell to her side and she yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes before yawning again and walking towards the school. Raiden was keeping her up way too late and waking her up way too early. She ran her hand through her hair before walking into the open school gates, still half asleep.

"He, Riku-chan!"

Riku was nearly knocked off of her feet when someone's body crashed onto her back. She flushed and flailed her arms, trying to keep herself from falling and succeeding. She knew the voice, and turned around to see a preppy Rin Kagamine.

"Mornin, Rin-san." Riku said, smiling happily despite her sleepiness.

"Let's go to the cake Shoppe after school okay?!" Rin asked, still having her arms around Riku's neck.

Riku blinked, then flushed a light pink. She closed her eyes and gave Rin a cheeky smile, almost identical to Rin''.

"Alright!!!!!"

-:-

**Chapter two done. Awesome~! XD**

**Anyway, I do not own the Vocaloids. Only Riku, Raiden, Mamoru, and whoever is about to come strolling by in the story ahead.**

**Please Review, and I will see you next time. **

**Serine, Away~!!!!!!**


	3. Doki! 3: Pop Star Tantrum

"Hey, Riku-chan!"

Riku looked up from her lunch and tilted her head to the side when she heard her name being called.

She was eating her lunch on the rooftop, since it was nearly disserted and no one even bothered to come up there. Her lunch consisted of the rice balls she had made that morning. She had originally made them for Raiden, but he said that he had a business lunch to attend to and couldn't eat both the fancy lunch and her own.

She was surprised that Rin had found her up there, too.

"Hi, Rin-san!" she said, lowering the rice ball from her mouth and smiling.

Rin smile back and slammed the door to the stairs shut with a BAM! and jogged to Riku's side. She plopped down next to her, grabbing a rice ball from the bento and biting into it. "Sorry, hope you don't mind if you share your lunch with me! But I'm really~ hungry!"

"I don't mind!" Riku waved it off and but her knee's to her chest, taking another bite of her rice ball. She looked over at Rin and stopped in mid-bite, sweat dropping as she saw Rin shove her half of the rice balls in under a minute. "Uh… Rin? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm peachy!" Rin's voice burst into Riku's ear, startling her. The long haired girl jumped and leaned away from Rin as she started to eat Riku's rice ball. "I'm just soooo mad! And when I'm mad, I eat! I eat _a lot_!!!!"

"Ano…" Riku said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Rin was about to reach for another one of her rice balls and she slapped her hand away, causing Rin to be more huffy and crossing her arms over her chest. "I have never seen you like this, Rin! Why are you so mad?"

"BECAUSE OF MIKU HATSUNE!!!" Rin yelled/growled, waving her arms in the air. "I JUST WANNA SCRATCH HER EYES OUT SOOOO BAD~!!!!!!"

Riku leaned away to dodge Rin's long, yellow painted nails of steel. She sweat dropped once more and put her hands up in defense, a hesitant smile on her lips. "Uh…Who's Miku Hatsune?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MIKU HATSUNE IS?!" Rin yelled, still huffy as she threw two rice balls in the air.

She looked like she was out for blood, and that scared Riku out to the extreme. Tears on the sides of her eyes, the long haired blonde closed her eyes and put her hands over her head, yelling "SORRY!"

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, counting to 20 to calm herself down. She then smiled and patted Riku's head, and the fretting girl looked up and rubbed a tear away from her eye.

"Sorry for yelling at you, Ri-chan." Rin said, getting up and dusting off her butt. "Come on." She held both of her hands out to Riku and the girl smiled, grabbing Rin's hands and hosting herself up.

Riku put the bento in her bag and trotted to Rin, who was standing at the doorway that led to the stairs. Rin grabbed Riku's hand and led her down to the second floor, past the few kids who were in the hallway.

"Where are we going, Rin?" Riku asked, tilting her head to the side as she stumbled to keep up with Rin's steps. Rin led her to a upperclassmen's room, and the two peeked in.

Everyone was sitting on the desks and chairs, just like they did in Mamoru-sensei's room. One side of the room caught Riku's eye. A group of boys and girl were huddled around someone. It was a girl, with really long green hair in pigtails that were tied in blue ribbons. She was sitting on a table with her legs crossed and her green painted nails perched on her knee's. Except she looked, sat, and even breathed and like a princess!

"Ano, Rin!" Riku whispered, looking up at Rin. Rin was gritting her teeth, but Riku didn't notice it. "Who's that?"

"That's Miku Hatsune!" Rin said, glaring as Miku laughed and a draft blew her hair a little. Boys squealed and girls whined at how she was so pretty. "You know that Music club after school, the one that I help in? Yeah, well she's in the club and-"

Riku started to fluster at how huffy and loud Rin's voice was getting. Some of the students in the class were looking towards them, and looking at them weirdly. So Riku grabbed Rin's hand and they went back up to the roof. While they sat against the fence Riku pulled out two orange box's and handed Rin one. While Riku sipped on her orange juice, Rin chewed on the straw and continued to rant.

"Well, anyway…. She's in the club, and is the Sensei's pride and joy. The Pop star. She has good grades, a good voice, boys!" Rin said, growling and chewing harder on her straw.

"That' not something to hate a person for, Rin." Riku said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, but still!!!" Rin said, flailing one of her arms in the air. "She's a preppy diva who get's whatever she wants! She thinks she's just all that! Plus, she has boobs!!!"

"Like I said!" Riku said, fighting off her laughter but letting out a small giggle.

"Ri-chan, your supposed to be on my side, not hers!!!" Rin said, and Riku smiled. She waved for the short haired girl to continue her rant, and Rin obliged. "Since she's Sensei's favorite, she get's all of the great songs while I get the scraps! I hate it, and I wanna break her little perfect world as a Pop Star and bring her into the real world of the underdogs!!!!!!"

Riku sighed, but smiled at Rin either way. She knew Rin didn't mean the things she say when she's mad like this. She found out that when Rin was mad, she tends to not think and say things she doesn't really mean, and it just pours out of her mouth.

"Rin, your not a underdog!" Riku said, nudging Rin's arm with her elbow. She gave Rin a cheerful smile. "How about this. You should write and sing a spectacular song that outshines Miku-san. That way she'll see you as a equal and you'll win Sensei's respect. You can't expect Sensei to just notice you because you stand around, singing and doing what he want's to do!"

"Your right, Ri-chan!" Rin said, throwing her juice box in the air and glomping Riku. "Thank you so much for telling me this! I'm gonna go write a song write now, and it will outshine the others! I'll sing it in your favor, it'll blow you away!!!"

Riku watched as Rin got up and dashed to the door and ran down the stairs, leaving her alone on the rooftop. The long haired girl looked up to the sky and took in a deep breath, laying on the floor on her back before breathing out.

"Now what am I gonna do for the rest of lunch?"

-:-

"Hey, Onii-sama?"

Raiden looked up from his Meat Lover's pizza and the TV to Riku. She was wearing black basketball shorts and a small ribbed white undershirt, a beanie over her head. She had her knee's to her chest, one hand on her knee's while the other holding a slice of Three Cheese pizza. It was pizza and Movie night, and they were watching a scary movie tonight. But Riku wasn't scared, it was actually kind of funny.

"What is it, Ri-chan?" Raiden asked, putting the movie on pause and looking over to her again.

"Why do people get jealous of other people?" Riku asked, looking over at him as well.

Raiden blinked, then sat back to think. "Well, it's just a human trait, Ri. Some people get jealous more than others. In most cases it's because the person has something another wants."

"I already know that!!!" Riku said, pouting and resting her back as well. "Never mind! I'll figure it out myself!"

Raiden looked at his little sister with a weirded out look on his face as he watched her mumble to herself. He then turned back to the TV and turned the movie back on. _What's up with her? She seems weird-_

"HUWAAA!" Riku cried, hiding her face in her pillow when a killer jumped out of nowhere on the screen.

Raiden stared at her until she peeked her eyes out of the pillow, tears were on the sides of her eyes. Riku usually had tears on the sides of her eyes when she either got really embarrassed or really scared. It was all involuntary and, strangely, the tears would never come down. It was annoying sometimes, but most of the time it was so cute.

The blood red eyes of her brother smiled while his mouth smirked. _Oh, what am I thinking? She's totally acting okay._

-:-

"Ri-chan~"

Riku was tackled in a glomp after school by Rin, who she hasn't seen all day! She ditched her at break, lunch, and homeroom. Riku was pretty mad about it, but Rin didn't seem to notice the 14-year-old's pouting. But as soon as Riku got over her huffing she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Rin.

"Hey, Rin-san." Riku tilted her head to the side and stuck up her index finger. "Where were you all day?!"

"Sorry Ri-chan!" Rin said, putting her hands together and bowing her head. "I was working on my song! And I'm not even half way finished yet! So I was wondering if, instead of going to the Dream Cake Shoppe after school, we could go to the Music room and maybe you can help me with my song? Please?"

Riku crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She really wanted to go to the Dream Cake Shoppe before all of the good cakes were gone. They're Angel cakes were the best she's ever tasted in her life. Let's face it, her brother was a bad baker and her mother was barely the award winner, either. But Riku couldn't help but say yes when Rin used her puppy-dog eyes!!!

"Alright…" Riku said, giving Rin a fake smile. "But I do have to call my brother about the change of plans first. Okay?"

"ALRIGHT!!!" Rin jumped up in the air in happiness before grabbing Riku's hand and dragging her back into the school. The long haired girl hung her head and let out a sigh. _I'm such a push over~! _Rin led Riku to the third floor of the school and down a hall Riku had never been down before. Since there was almost no one in the hallway, it should've been quiet, but there was the sound of piano and guitar music flowing out of a open door.

As soon as Rin pulled her through the door, Riku saw the Music Club.

Random students of all high school grades were scattered across the room, leaning and sitting against stuff. They were chatting and mingling, and everyone was smiling. A boy was sitting on top of the grand piano as he strummed his strings, and the girl who played the piano pouted at him. There was a tall man with shaggy brown hair and a blue sweater talking to someone while sitting on his desk. Since he was the only one who wasn't wearing a uniform, he was most likely the teacher.

A couple of eyes found them as Rin pulled Riku towards the only people playing. The two looked down at the flushing blonde while Rin pushed her in front of them.

"Hiro, Miri~" Rin greeted, smiling. The two smiled back, then looked back at Riku. The girl stared at them in amassment, they were playing while not looking at their hands! It was soo cool, well, in Riku's eyes. "This is Ri-chan, my bestest of friends!!"

"HEY RI-CHAN!" Hiro said loudly, startling Riku slightly.

"Hello, Ri-chan." Miri said, playing the piano with one hand while she flipped her red hair. "How are you doing?"

Riku blinked and blushed a light pink as Rin bowed her head. "Can Ri-chan keep you company while I go ask Sensei something?! I promise, it'll only be for a little while!"

"It's fine, Rin-chan!" Miri said, smiling. "Leave her to us."

"Thank you so much!" Rin said, running off to the Sensei and leaving Riku behind. Riku sweat dropped and sighed. What am I, a kid that needs to be watched?

"Come up here and sit with me, Ri-chan!" Hiro said, stalling on his guitar playing as he tapped the spot next to him.

Riku gulped and climbed up onto the top of the Piano, after asking Miri's permission. Hiro helped her up by pulling her up as well. As soon as she planted her butt firmly on the black wood, Hiro turned back to his guitar strumming and closed his eyes. Miri closed her eyes as well and her piano playing grew more and more wonderful. Riku blinked and closed her eyes as well, feeling left out. She kicked her feet with the rhythm and hummed her own little tune.

She then opened her eyes and surveyed the room, her eyes going random placed. She didn't notice her eyes wander to the back of the room.

She saw Miku, all alone and sitting in the desk next to the window. She was as pretty as ever, and the light of the setting sun just made her look even more like a Star and a special girl. She had her chin rested in her palms, her eyes looking straight ahead. Riku followed Miku's eyes to another head.

He was sitting at least three desks away from Miku, at the front of the class. He had blue hair and eyes, with some glasses on. He looked cool, too, when the sun hit the side of his monotone face. He was reading a book, probably some kind of music history or something. Rin came trotting over to the front of his desk and he looked up, his eyes blinking in shock. Rin took a seat and started to talk to him, then they both laughed at something Rin said.

"Ano, Hiro-san." Riku said, leaning back on one of her hands while pointing with another. "Who's that guy? With the blue hair?"

Hiro opened his eyes and blinked, looking over to the guy Riku pointed at. "Oh, that's Kaito-sempai! Oh! Have some gum, it has caffeine in it!" Riku took some of the white gum Hiro handed her and popped it into her mouth. "He's a second year, just like me!!!!"

"You're a second year?" Riku asked.

Hiro pouted, looking hurt with his blue puppy dog eyes. "You don't think I'm a…*sniff*… Second year??"

Miri sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes while Riku flushed a light pink. She flailed her arms in front of her, trying to clam down the sniffling boy. While Miri scolded the wailing Hiro, Riku looked back at Miku and into her eyes. The small girl then let out slight gasp. She recognized that gaze, almost anywhere and everywhere!!!

That look, the look of jealousy. It flashed in Miku's greenish blue eyes when Rin and Kaito laughed once again. And she also clenched the hand that was holding her chin into a fist.

_Jealous! Jealous Diva~! _The inner Riku said, her hands up in the air and hoping up and down. She bonked herself on the side of her head and sighed. _Ooh, don't think that, Ri-chan! That's mean. Oooh, I knew I should've had that caffeine gum!!_ _I'm never right when I have caffeine! But I'm soooo curious……_

"I'll be right back, Miri-san." She hoped off of the Piano, dusting the back of her light blue plaid skirt.

She waved over her shoulder at the complaining Hiro and weaved down and around desks until she was standing next to Miku's desk. She averted her gold eyes up and away in embarrassment, folding her hands behind her back and tapped the tip of her foot on the floor. It took a second for Miku to look up, and when she did she smiled slightly.

"Well, Hi!" Miku said, closing her eyes and smiling happily. She held up one hand. "I've never seen you before in my life. Are you a new student? You must've heard of me, since your in this club and all. Do you wanna autograph?"

Wow. Riku thought, sweat dropping. Rin was right. She is kinda stuck-up-ish. The spotlight must've gotten into her head a little.

"Um…No, sorry." Riku forced a smile and a small laughed, keeping her innocent look on to hide her weirded out look that she had inside. She pulled her hands from behind her back and pointed at the back of Kaito's head. "But……Do you happen to like Kaito-sempai, by any chance?"

Miku eyes widened and she let out a small gasp, but Riku didn't notice because her eyes were closed. The surprised look soon faded to pure anger as the innocent girl smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Ano…I'm sorry if I'm all forward and stuff. I guess I'm getting it from my friend, Rin Kagamine-san! But, I can tell by the way you look at-"

"…Shut up…"

"Hm?" Riku opened her eyes and blinked innocently.

With one swift movement Miku slammed her hand on her desk and stood up, startling Riku so much the blonde took a step back. Everyone looked over to their direction, even Hiro and Miri stopped playing for awhile.

Miku whirled her head over to the shocked girl and gave her a glare. "Just shut up! You don't know anything! Don't just go talking to me like you know me! Your just a naïve girl who knows nothing about me!!!"

Riku's frown turned a triangle shape as she held her hands up, taking a step back in defense. "A-Ano, Miku-sempai! I'm just-"

"Just……SHUT UP!" Miku shouted, closing her eyes and running away, past everyone and out the door.

Riku turned and watched with wide eyes as Miku disappeared out of the door and down the hallway. Riku averted her eyes to see Miri and Hiro stepped away from the Piano, and Kaito turning on his seat to see what was going on. Rin ran to Riku's side and hugged the shocked girls arm, a pouting at the door.

"What was her problem?!" Rin asked, continuing to glare at the door. She leaned into Riku more.

"……I…"

"I'm sure you didn't say anything. Your not capable to say mean stuff, Ri-chan! That girl is just- OH!" Rin gasped, her eyes wide. Her eyes softened and lead Riku out of the room, because she knew the long haired girl didn't want to be stared at. As soon as they were away from the chattering crowd Rin hugged her.

"Oh, Ri-chan. Please don't cry."

-:-

"THE JERK!"

Riku smiled as the two walked to their class together. Rin was still fuming about what happened yesterday afternoon. Even though Riku kept on saying over and over that it was nothing, Rin still was really mad at Miku. Riku didn't even cry, the tears didn't come down her cheeks. And when the two went back into the club room, Miri and Hiro talked to them while Sensei quieted everyone.

'_We should not speak about this out of class.' _

Sensei had said.

'_It would be bad to start rumors about a Club Member. And whoever talks will be out of the club for good, no second chances! Got it?!'_

'_Got it…'_

"Grr, just wait." Rin growled. "She can't get away from this forever!"

"Oh…." Riku said, shaking her head.

They walked into the class to see Mamoru-sensei with his feet kicked up, his hands folded on his stomach and snoring up a storm. The two blondes walked past their classmates and to the back of the class, sitting their butts on separate desks, acing each other.

"Rin! It's alright, really!" Riku said, waving her hand that wasn't holding her school bag. She closed her eyes and gave Rin a wide smile. "Haha! Sometimes you go so overboard on things it's funny. Other people might say different, but I like it. You're my best friend, Rin-chan."

Rin stared at the girl. "You……YOU CALLED ME RIN-CHAN!!!"

Riku nearly fell off her desk when Rin flung herself at her. Some kids laughed as Rin rubbed her head against Riku's and the younger one blushed. Rin continued this gesture until Mamoru woke up and decide to take role. After Mamoru went back to his orange cover novel Rin crossed her legs and stretched while Riku at on her chair and looked over her homework.

She didn't do it last night, because Rin had been talking to her on the phone all night until Riku fell asleep on the phone.

"So, Ri-chan! Wanna go to the Cake Shoppe after school?" Rin asked, Riku looked up from her homework and tilted her head to the side. She pulled her bangs behind her ear as Rin smiled. "I promised I would yesterday, but we didn't get to go! So let's go today, k?"

Riku blinked and then smiled again, "I don't have to go home until 5…Haha! Okay! Let's go!"

"YAAAY!" Rin cheered happily.

A couple of guys came over and started to flirt with Rin, and the short-haired girl instantly forgot about her friend. But Riku didn't mind it that much, she just went back to her homework. Rin is always around Riku, she barely has enough time to herself and her love life anymore. So she sat and hummed to herself as she did her math problems, ignoring the laughing that was going on beside her.

She was totally out of it until-

"RI-CHAN!!!"

"H-HAI!!!" Riku shot straight up out of her chair, giving Mamoru a salute and blushing a dark red.

"Crap, man! I've been calling you for the past minute, you ditz!" Mamoru said, in a teasing way. "Anyway, someone's at the door for you."

Riku looked over at Rin to see her looking away and pouting, her arms crossed over her chest. And the boys around Rin had dazed looks on their faces and The girl tilted her head to the side and looked over to the door. Miku was standing there, her hands clutching her book bag in front of her. She had her dazzling smile on her face.

_So that's why those boys are drooling rivers!!_

"Well?" Riku jumped slightly at Mamoru's voice. "Aren't you gonna go?"

"H-Hai!"

Riku took one last look at the pouting Kagamine before grabbing her bag and running to Miku. The girl flushed a looked down to the floor and waited for Miku to walk away without saying anything.

"Come on." Riku looked up to see Miku walking away. Riku jogged to follow Miku, and sooner than she knew it they were on top of the roof. The wind was blowing, and it caught both of the girl's long hair and blew it. Miku sat her bag down on the ground and walked to the railing, resting her elbows on the bar and leaning over slightly.

"Look!"

"MEEP!" Riku squeaked involuntarily, shocked as she jumped back slightly.

Miku turned around and sighed, sliding down to her butt and hugging her knee's to her chest. "I'm really sorry I snapped at you like that, Cutisake-chan. It's just that…I've been having a lot of problems over at my house and here at school, and I guess I just needed to let it all out.

"I was just so shocked that someone finally figured out my liking to Kaito-sempai. Plus, I thought you were going to tell Rin-chan about it, and use it as blackmail. And I…"

"It's okay!!" Miku looked up from her knees to see Riku smiling cheerfully. The younger girl smiled and waved her hands in front of her. "I understand! I'm alright, I was just kinda surprised when you yelled at me, but now I know there's a reason! Why don't you call me Ri-chan like everyone else, Miku-sempai?"

Miku blinked, but smiled as well. "Alright Ri-chan!!"

Riku went over and sat down in front of Miku, sitting on her legs and running a hand through her hair. "Okay! So the problem about Kaito-sempai…"

-:-

"Ri-chan…Ri-chan, where are you taking me?"

Rin was being dragged down the hallway by Riku this time. Riku had both hands covering Rin's and leading her away from the school exit, walking backwards and not knowing where they were going.

Riku tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Ano, it'll only be a second, I promise! Then we can go eat at the Cake Shoppe, my treat~"

And Rin couldn't say no to Riku's puppy dog look, so she sighed and went along with Riku. Soon they were in the Music Club room and were greeted by the whining Hiro and grinning Miri. Hiro was whining because Miri took his gum away, as penalty of giving it to Riku. But as soon as the second year student saw the freshman, he smiled and wiped his tears away, being cheery again. They all talked for awhile until another came through the door, and that was Miku. Riku took a step away from the circle.

"Ano, I'll be right back!" She said, waving over her shoulder and walking up to Miku. She smiled up at the flushing and fidgeting girl. "Hi, Miku-sempai! So, are you ready?"

Miku gulped, but nodded. Riku gave her an encouraging smile and turned on her heel, staring to walk back to the group who stared at the two. But Miku grabbed her hand, and the girl looked back up at her. "B-but, Ri-chan! What if he says no? What will I do then?"

"Then you brush it off, and ask him some other time." Riku said, giving Miku's hand a little squeeze before slipping it out of the grip. "He's all alone, so now's your chance! Go over and ask him. I'll be rooting for you."

With that Riku turned and walked back to the three. Rin hugged onto Riku's arm and the girl just smiled and watched as Miku made her way to the reading Kaito. Miku cleared her throat and waited for the blue haired teen to look up, and when he did, she blushed a dark red.

"U-Um…Kaito-kun…" Miku started, looking down and fidgeting again. "I wanted to ask you……"

"Hm?" Kaito asked, waiting for her to continue.

"W-Well…"

_Come on…You can say it… _Riku thought, smiling as she leaned into Rin as well. _You can say it, Sempai! _

Miku gained enough courage to look Kaito in the eye without blushing. "I've been having a little trouble with my homework. And I was wondering if you can help me, since your so smart."

Kaito blinked, then laughed a happy laugh. It surprised both Riku and Miku, but either way he agreed and Miku was left smiling widely, running over to Riku and Rin while Miri and Hiro stood there, confused. Miku jumped down and glomped Riku's head, receiving a shocked and appalled Rin (O.O), a even more clueless Hiro and Miri (?.?), and a deadpanned looking Riku (T.T).

"Thanks, RI-CHAN!" Miku squealed, rubbing her head against Riku's like Rin would always do. "You're the most wonderful girl I've ever met!!!"

"Mine." Rin said, swiping Riku away from Miku and holding her like a child with her favorite doll. "My Ri-chan."

"Oh, hi Rin-chan!" Miku said, smiling and leaning over until they were both the same height. Miku held out her hand towards Rin, for her to shake it. "I know you've been thinking the worst of me, and I wanted to apologize for all the things you think I've done wrong. I've always thought you had a nice voice, and I really hope we can become friends."

Rin stared at Miku's hand, and then down at Riku. She had her puppy dog eyes on again, and Rin sighed. She shook Miku's hand.

"Alright, alright!"

"So, where are we going?"

"We're going to the Dream Cake Shoppe! Wanna come?"

"But Ri-chan~ You said only us two would go!"

-:-

**Okay, I'm done with the third chappy! Anyway, please review and do whatever you are doing!!!**

**~Serine!**


	4. Doki! 4: Hi, Miss Yankii!

"Hyakuman no bara no beddo ni  
umoremiru yume yori mo  
Kaguwashiku watashi wa ikiteru no~"

Riku took a deep breath and turned around, facing herself in the mirror.

She wore regular pants and her famous white under shirt, her light blue jacket hanging on the desk chair behind her. She sighed at the image and touched a strand of her hair, which fell down her back. She didn't have any other good clothes, when Raiden would drag her to girly stores she refused to by anything.

The alarm on her clock rang and she let out a squeak, jumping three feet in the air before running to her nightstand to turn it off. She looked at the time and nearly fell to the ground, "Oooh, I'm gonna be late~!!!"

She hopped down the stairs with her jacket in her hand, running to the front door and tapped on her shoes. She grabbed her hat off of the side table and opened the door, turning to look over her shoulder.

"I'm going now, Onii-sama!" She called.

Raiden came down the stairs with only a towel wrapped around his waist line so low it was embarrassing. But Riku laughed and waved at him, and he rubbed his eyes. "Where ya going?"

"It's Saturday, I'm gonna meet my friends at the Dream Cake Shoppe!"

"Well, take your cell phone." Raiden had gotten Riku a cell phone just for emergencies, it was black with little red cherries on it. It was really pretty, and kind of girly in a good way. Riku had never thought Raiden could buy something with that design by himself. Maybe he was with a girl as a excuse…?

"Can do~" Riku said, stuffing her phone in her inner pocket. She looked at the time and blinked, "I'm gonna be late. Bye, Onii-sama~"

"Wait~ Let me give you a hug first." Riku squeaked when her brother scooped her up and hugged her. Looking from the corner of her eye she saw a couple of ladies who were walking their dogs stop at the sidewalk. She knew those middle aged cougars were staring at her brother's abs when he let go of her, and when he closed the door they sighed and chatted and were on their way.

Riku laughed and jogged down the way, her jacket and hair fluttering as she ran against the soft breeze of early morning.

-:-

"Ri-chan~!!"

Riku waved when she saw her friends sitting under the shade of the Shoppe awning.

Rin was wearing a white skirt and a yellow orange strapless shirt with white flats. Miku was wearing her hair up in her pigtails with a light green sundress and sandals, her hand on a long purse straps. And Kaito had a button up blue shirt and jeans.

They all looked cool, laughing and talking with their glasses in their hands. Rin was the only one standing up and waving at Riku to come over.

"Hey, guys~" Riku said, smiling and standing in front of the table and scratching the back of her head. "Heheheh, sorry if I'm late~"

"My god, Ri-chan! What in the world are you wearing?!" Miku gasped, her hand to her mouth. Kaito was laughing in his hand while Rin leaned over the table and hit his head with a rolled up newspaper, telling him to stop.

Riku looked down at her clothes and blushed, her hands in fists in front of her. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what's wrong with my Saturday morning clothes!?"

"No, it's just…" Miku sweat dropped and caught a piece of Riku's hair that flew in the wind. "Well, I would've thought that you would be more……girly dressing since your Rin-chan's friends. I'm just a little surprised…that's all. It's not like I don't like your fashion sense."

"Riku dressed more boyish when I first met her!" Rin said, popping up from behind Riku and surprising her. She took off the girl's baseball hat and waved it in the air before tossing it on the table and ushering Riku down next to her own chair. "I ordered a Lemon Cake and a Orange soda for you, Ri-chan! I know you like it, so I ordered it before you came!"

"That's great!" Riku said, grabbing a fork and taking a slice of cake and sticking it in her mouth. She chewed and instantly shivered, hearing the crunch of the sugar that topped the cake. "OW~~"

Everyone laughed at how childish Riku was, and the cute way her tears forming on the sides of her eyes. They then started to chat about what they wanted to do for the rest of their day. It was hectic, all four of them were shouting out random places, and some places that were on the other side of the world.

"How about the ice cream store?" Kaito asked, sticking his spoon up.

Rin pointed out that he as already eating a girly ice cream parfait, why in the world would he want to go to the ice cream store? So that crossed it out.

"How about the beach!?" Rin cheered, smiling her cat smile.

"But isn't the beach four hours away? We wouldn't have enough time to enjoy ourselves before heading back." Miku countered, putting her finger up like Mamoru did when he wanted to look smart. She then pointed a thumb at Riku, who was still eating her cake. "Plus, this little girly as a curfew~"

'Hey, it's not my fault!" Riku said, putting her fork up in protest.

"How about this!" Miku said, ignoring the sweat dropping blonde. "Why don't we go take Ri-chan shopping for new clothes?? God knows she needs them."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Riku asked, blushing a deep red. "I don't need clothes! Plus, I don't want to spend all my time in a store where pushy old ladies who want to sell us expensive perfume that smells nasty!"

"For once, I agree with the squirt!" Kaito said, his fist of protest in the air like Riku. "I don't want to go either!"

"_**We're going**_."

Rin and Miku put on their killer faced, black covering their faces with slanted red eyes as they lingered over the protesting teens. Kaito and Riku hugged each other and shrank, Riku about to anime cry and Kaito shivering non-stop.

"O-Okay…" the two stuttered.

Rin and Miku then went back to their happy faces, squealing and having a smile on their face. Riku sweat dropped and pushed Kaito off of her lap, Kaito hitting face first on the floor while she muttered, "Get off!" and wiped her eyes.

She then smiled at how Rin and Miku were getting all excited about going to the store. Though she didn't like going shopping, she couldn't help but smile. But, she didn't want to go shopping while Kaito was there. Sure, sometimes Kaito was nice, but under those cool classes and blue eyes, he was kind of a perv and mean. and she didn't want to be in girly clothes around him!

But, if it made her friends happy, she'll play dress up.

"Time to go~" Rin said, pushing Riku's hat down on her head and pulling her up to her feet.

They leaned on each other as Kaito paid the bill and they were on their way. Riku slipped out of Rin's hand and pranced ahead, walking backwards with her hands behind her head and a cheeky smile on her face.

"So, what store are we gonna go to fir- HWAAA!"

Riku bumped into someone and fell forward, her hat tumbling down on the sidewalk beside her as she landed on her hands. She let out a little moan and looked up to see Miku gasping and covering her mouth, Kaito's eyes widening, and Rin taking a step back and sweat dropping. The gold eyed girl looked over her shoulder.

There stood a person with baggy pants and a tight wine re shirt that showed their stomach. Looking even more up, she realized it was a girl with short brown hair and brownish red eyes. She put her arms over her chest and glared down at Riku, making the smaller girl gulp.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?!" The lady growled, her eye twitching.

"Ano…" Riku said, forcing on a smile and sweat dropping even more. "I'm-"

"We're sorry, Meiko!" Riku heard Miku say, her voice sounded panicked.

"Yeah, Mieko-sempai! She's clumsy and ditzy, a natural blonde inside her skull. But it won't happen again!" Rin chimed in.

Riku was about to open her mouth to protest, but someone picked her up and carried her under their arm like a sack of potatoes. She saw Meiko appear and shrink from her sight, only then did she realize Kaito picked her up and was running the other way, Rin and Miku not far behind him.

She blushed and flailed her arms, kicked her feet and letting out a small cry: "Huwaaaa!"

As soon as they were at the town park and out of Meiko's sight, Kaito let Riku back on her feet and Riku socked his back, making him crumpled up slightly and groan in pain. She turned to the two older girls behind her and pouted, blushing a deep red before flailing her arms angrily.

"What was the big idea, letting Kaito carry me under his arm like that?!" Riku asked, looking at the sweat dropping Miku. She then looked at Rin. "And who's clumsy and ditzy!? Your supposed to be on my side, not insult me! And you're a blonde yourself!!!!"

"Oh, Ri-chan! Don't be mad at us!" Rin and Miku said at the same time, glomping the young girl. Riku pouted and averted her eyes to the side, still angry as she crossed her arms over her shoulder. "It's not our fault!"

"Ano, that doesn't make sense, guys!"

"Well, it's because Meiko-sempai scares us!" Rin said, leaning in on Riku like she was telling the girl a secret. "She goes to our school. By the looks of if, you haven't hear what they say about Meiko."

"Yeah, your new to the school, so you don't know the rumors that've been going around!" Miku said, leaning on the other side of Riku. "She's a second year, like me. But she's much scarier. They say that she used to be a ex-Yankii leader, and that she beat up thousands of gangs before coming to our school. I heard she's been recruiting new delinquents to as a branch of her original group. Your lucky we got you outta there before she beat the crap out of you!!"

"Really?" Riku asked, tilting her head to the side. "I think that's kinda cool."

"What are you saying!?" The two girls asked, shaking Riku's shoulders so hard her head turned into a bobble head. "How in the world could you think that scary girl is cool!?"

"Stop it! My head hurts!!!" Riku said, tears forming on the sides of her eyes. That stopped the girls and the tears disappeared. Riku held her head and her eyes were spinning. "Why is everything going round and round…?"

"I think we should go home for the day." Kaito said, his eyes closed and his arms over his chest.

Riku blinked and looked up at him, a deadpan look on her face. "Oh, are you done being a baby?"

Kaito put her in a headlock and started to give the flailing girl a nuggie. Miku had her hands on her cheeks and a blush on her face, cooing "He has such a way with children~" while Rin just sighed and smacked her forehead a little too hard.

People in the park watched as the teenagers fussed, saying; "Kids these days. Always on something…"

-:-

"Bye, Ri-chan!" Rin waved as she walked away from Riku's classroom. "Have a nice class!"

Riku giggled and waved back, giving Rin her close eyed smile while she tilted her head to the side. As soon as Rin was far from Riku's sight, the girl sighed and smiled in relief. Honestly, Rin knew Riku could find her way through school now but Rin always found a excuse. At first it made the girl feel like a child, but now the blonde knew that Rin cared.

Turning on her heel, Riku walked to her seat beside the ever-so-quiet Shizuka Hikari.

Shizuka was very pretty, with long silver grey hair and dull grey eyes. Shizuka was very popular with boys, because she never talked and guys liked the silent type. Kaito said it was because under the emotionless face is a- Well, we're not going to get to that. She doesn't show much emotion to anybody, sometimes she let out a small smirk or a scowl.

"Okay, guys." Sensei said, yawning. "The assignments on the board, get in groups of two to four and get to work. I need a new job, lousy kids…"

"Hey, Hikari-san~" Riku whispered over to Shizuka. "Can you be my partner? Please?"

Shizuka let out a heavy sigh and slammed her book, startling the blonde girl so much she sat straight up. But Riku soon relaxed and looked over to Shizuka. She let out a small smirk and said, "Sure, Ri-san."

"Yes~!!" Riku said, jumping out of her seat with bright smile.

Shizuka just shook her head and Riku mellowed down a bit, but still had a obnoxious smile on her face. Riku took the seat from the desk before Shizuka's and sat in front of the girls' desk. Shizuka opened a text book and started to point out things for Riku to jot the things down in her notebook.

Soon the girl's mind wandered and so did her eyes, looking around the empty room.

But, the room wasn't empty, not at all. In the way back Meiko sat in the last desk, leaning back on her chair with her hand behind her head and eyes closed. She didn't even have her school uniform on, only a red jacket and torn jeans. Riku put her hands on the edge of the desk and shrunk down, trying to hide.

"What are you doing, Ri-san?" Shizuka looked up from the textbook and sighed.

"Since when has Meiko-sempai been in our class?" Riku whispered, looking up at Shizuka with a troubled smile on her face.

"Since before you came to this school." Shizuka muttered after scolding Riku about sitting on chairs right. As soon as Riku was back on her chair Shizuka rolled up the school newspaper and hit the girl upside the head like a little dog. "You really should pay attention to people around you, Ri!"

"I know, I know! Sorry!" She said, covering the hurting spot on her head. She looked over to Meiko once again, and she didn't move or open one eye. "Um….Is she always alone?"

"She sure is." Shizuka said, averting her eyes back to her book. "Those rumors that have been going around is really making a impact, no one would go near her. And if they do, they always want to pick a fight with her. I don't even think the rumors are real, I just think she got in some girls' bad side and the girl just made it up. Because I have never seen her hit anyone before."

Riku blinked and looked back over at Meiko, something going through her head and nagging at her. She got up and said to the older girl, "I'll be right back."

Shizuka turned her body as she watched the blonde walk towards the back, where Meiko was. Meiko heard the footsteps and opened her eyes, their gazes meeting and Riku slowing down a bit. When she was about to say something she tripped over a chair leg and went tumbling down with a big 'Thud!'. Laying face down on the ground, the girl muttered. "Itaaa~" While Meiko sat on her chair right.

"Hey, your that ditzy, clumsy blonde from Saturday." Meiko said as Riku pulled her self up from the floor and dusted off her skirt and shirt.

"I am not ditzy!!!!" Riku said, flushing a light pink and pouting slightly. "What Rin-chan said back there was all a lie! Okay, maybe about the clumsy part, but yeah!!!"

Meiko just looked up at the girl. "So, what do you want?"

"I wanted to…" Riku lost her track of mind for a bit. "Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come join me and Shizuka. I mean, with the project. Please?"

Meiko just stared at a second at the puppy-eyed girl, then sighed. She stood up and walked over to Shizuka, grabbing another chair and sitting on the side. Riku smiled childishly and trotted over to her own seat, sitting down and leaning over the desk on her elbows.

"Can we go outside?" Riku asked, tilting her head to the side. "I mean, everyone else is outside working on their projects, so why can't we? It's a wonderful day, and it's a excuse to go smell some fresh air~ Please?!"

"Okay, okay!" Shizuka said, looking over at Meiko to see what she would say.

She was already up out of her chair, leaning on the entrance of the classroom and waiting for them. Shizuka walked to Meiko' side as Riku picked up three textbooks and her own notebook, which was kind of heavy. And they were on their way down the hallway, ready to go outside and sit under a tree. Riku was talking all by herself, because Shizuka would never really talk and Meiko just didn't talk.

"Anyway- Ow!!" Riku toppled over once again, the books and notes flying everywhere.

She flailed her arms in the air and let out a worried, "Oh~" before picking up everything. While she did she looked up to see the Hall Monitor, a student who was way to serious on their job, which sucked! The brunette boy smirked as he looked at Mieko, who just stared back while Riku picked up the papers.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The boy asked, circling around Meiko. "Why are you out here, in the middle of class? Are these girls people who are doing your project for you, by any chance? Yes, I can tell just by the way that Blondie is stumbling around. Your bullying them, aren't you? Once I tell the principle,"

Bam!

Riku kicked the boy on the back of the leg, giving him Dead-Leg as he crumpled to the floor. Riku stood over him, her arms crossed over her chest and a triangle pot on her face

'Meiko is not bullying us, dummy!" She said. "She's our friend! So you better stop making assumptions when you see people-"

"RUN!"

Riku blinked when she felt herself being grabbed by the wrist and whirled round, being dragged away. She flailed her free arm and looked who was running so fast with her in tow, it was Meiko. As soon as they were outside and under the shade of a large tree, Meiko and Shizuka leaned over to catch their breath.

"Hey, Shizuka? Can I borrow that newspaper?" Meiko asked, her hand out. Shizuka sat on the floor and nodded breathlessly, putting the rolled newspaper in her hand. Meiko then swapped Riku's head with it. "What in the hell were you thinking!? He could get you expelled, girly! What the hell!?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!!!!" Riku said, trying to cover her head. "Sorry~! It's just that, you weren't bullying us! And he needs to stop picking on you! And what do friends do when people are bullying? Stop them! Well, I think-"

Shizuka let out a chuckle while Meiko just sighed and sat on the grounding front of them. Riku tilted her head and smiled before Shizuka hit her upside the head with the newspaper again. Then they went back to the project.

"Hey, do you guys want to eat lunch with me and everyone else?" Riku asked, after the note portion of the project was done.

"You know I eat out of school." Shizuka sighed.

"Fine, then! Meiko-sempai with come with me, right?" The blonde asked, involuntarily giving Meiko her puppy-dog eyes. Meiko glared for a second, then sighed and nodded, giving in. Riku giggled and punched both fists in the air, chanting, "Yah~"

-:-

"Hey, guys!"

Miku, Rin, and Kaito looked up from their lunched with a smile, but their smiled turned to stricken looks when they saw Meiko trailing behind the cheeky girl. Riku held Meiko's hand and lead her to the sitting group.

"Meiko-Sempai's eating with us!" Riku said, smiling while Rin sweat dropped and Kaito sighed. "Right, Meiko-sempai?"

"Uh…Sure."

Miku's stricken face soon melted and she smiled. "Hey, Meiko? You know the notes from today that you missed? Want to copy off of me, since we're friends now?"

Meiko sighed, but smiled and nodded. After a couple of days of dragging Meiko over to the roof to eat lunch, the small blonde finally had Meiko saying they were friends and soon the brunette started to come on her free will.

They all found out that Meiko really was a ex-Yankii, but came to this school to have a fresh start. She had a mom and dad who owned a business that was going really well. Under that hard shell of rumors there was a very nice second-year who was great at cooking bento's and had a thing for wine coolers.

_Note to self. _Riku said to herself, taking a onigiri and biting into it. She smiled as she chewed _Never believe in Rumors unless you see it yourself!_

-:-

**Done!**

**This chapter is done, though it's kind of short. But, this is a life lesson! Don't believe in rumors unless the actuall person says irt's true or you see it for yourself. Then it it's a rumor anymore, it's a real fact. **

**But, don't even believe in rumors! You might end up not making a friend. **

**Anyway, please review and please keep reading my stores! Thanks~!!!**

**~ Serine!**


End file.
